love_sexfandomcom-20200214-history
Walkthrough
1: Game Mechanics Important: free actions mean that they don't advance time and therefore don't lower your needs or move characters, they are all once per day. Some actions have costs associated with them, require items, require a certain level of needs or can only be taken in certain seasons. Also, locations vary per time of day 1.1: Needs You have 4 needs: energy, hunger, grooming and fun Energy is refilled by either: • Sleeping, my bedroom, faster with the luxury bed bought at the mall); • Drink a coffee, kitchen, once per day, free action; • Taking a break, office, free action; • Drinking an energy drink, bakery: 25$, consumable, you can only drink one coffee per day, taking a break counts as coffee. Hunger is filled by either: • Have a meal, kitchen; • Eat a hotdog, mall, 5$; • Eat a hamburger, pub,25$; • Eating a pastry, bakery,$ 25$, consumable. Grooming can be refilled by: • taking a shower in the bathroom, at lower level of friendness your housemates will not allow you in the bathroom alongside with them; • Eating a mint candy, bakery, 25$, consumable. Fun can be refilled by • Watching tv, living room; • Playing videogames, after buying or being gifted the z-box; • Play a game, arcade,15$; • Take a break, office; • Reading the fun book, bookstore, 25$; • Watching a movie, movie theater, 10$; • Masturbate, living room, free action, requires under yellow fun; • Complimenting/kissing the girls If one of your needs is below 5 it will block a small amount of actions, if your needs are in yellow (3 or below) they will block most of your actions, if your needs are in red (0) they will block almost everything except the most basic of actions (sleeping, eating and solving whatever need is in red). 1.2: Attributes You have 3 attributes: Knowledge: increases the amount of money you get from working, the number of topics you get to talk about (you start with 2 and you get a new one every 10 levels) and prerequisite for options in events. Increase knowledge by: • Thinking hard, park, only when all your needs are above 5, 50% chance; • Reading a knowledge book, book store, 100$, free action; • Study, university,3h, 25$; • Buying the knowledge machine, mall,200$, not guaranteed every night; • Also increased by wearing certain clothes Fitness: increases your energy level and prerequisite for options in events and gaining desire with Sasha. Increase fitness by: • Do push-ups your bedroom, only when all your needs are above 5, 50% chance; • Swim, pool only spring and summer months, requires bathing suit; • Go for a run, park, requires sport clothes; • Light training, gym, requires sport clothes; • Heavy training, gym, requires sport clothes; • Buying the fitness machine, mall,200$, not guaranteed every night; • Also increased by wearing certain clothes Charm: decreases the chance of giving a bad compliment and prerequisite for options in events Increase charm by: • Practice speech bathroom, only when all your needs are above 5, 50% chance; • Sunbath, pool, only spring and summer months; • Get a haircut, mall,50$; • Party, nightclub (15$),50$; • Reading the charm book, bookstore,100$; • Buying the charm machine, mall,200$, not guaranteed every night; • Also increased by wearing certain clothes Your starting attributes are also raised by your choices in the prologue 1.3: Skills These there are the skills which currently matter in gameplay, all skills are picked at the start of the game: Skills: 1. Martial arts: need less fitness to win a fight (that one's on me, sorry guys); 2. Videogames: always win the arcade videogame event; 3. No sleep: need 1 hour less sleep; 4. Hung: get +1lp if girls happen to encounter the trouser python (+1lp if you're in the bathroom with sasha or bree, first asking you to leave counts); 5. Guitar: prerequisite for sasha’s band event; 6. Cooking: desire gain from eating with the girls in the morning (this skill is earnable in game); Skills also influence dpl (more on that under 1.5) Bad skills: 1. Debt: lose 100$ before paying rent 1.4: Traits Each girl has inherent traits which influences which actions she'll like on dates, these dates will be discoverable when you get enough lp (of course these are also described into the 2: girls) They'll also influence how much lp you'll gain from the clothes you wear Certain girls also have anti-traits, which means they'll hate everything to do with that trait 1.5: Money The only way to reliably get money is to work at the office (you can also roam the streets for a random event or play vidya but you won't get far that way). Either work hard (4 hours) or work (4 hours), work hard gets you more money and costs more fun but is only available if all your needs are above 5, work is available if your needs are above 3. You also have 2 random events while working: either work over 2 hours for a bonus (very much worth it) or 2 hours for regular pay (do what you want this time). Work is only available in day hours and from Monday to Saturday, this is important because of the next point. Important! Every Monday morning 100$ will be required to pay the rent, if you can't do this then you'll take a massive relationship hit with the girls. 1.6: Seduction Each girl has 3 statistics, love (hereafter shown as lp), kink (hereafter shown as kp) and lesbian (hereafter known as gp). Each girl also has their favourite talk topics, favourite gifts, favourite dates and/or television programs Also each girl has their own schedule so you'll have to adjust your schedule depending on what girl you're after. After a certain amount of lp (about 40) the girl will change pose, this is when you know to strike Dpl(daily passive love) are lp that each girl gets based on your attributes, skills and the clothes you wear, these get applied the first time you meet a girl that day. For atributes it means that if the dpl attribute is above the lp then you gain 1 lp. Favourite gifts and favourite programs will further the lp. Each girl's dpl is also influenced by the clothing you wear more on that in 3.4: clothing. For now, each girl's kink is dominant if it's negative and sub if it's negative but there will be differences between the girls in the future. Gp is a measure of how likely it is that a girl will agree to a threesome and is raised through watching lesbian porn. 1.7: Dates and Sex After a certain amount of lp either you or the girls will ask them or you on a date. If they ask you then a time is automatically chosen, if you do it then you can choose the date time in either afternoon (only Saturday or Sunday) or evening, this means either 14:00 or 20:00. Different dates cost a different amount of money. If you don't take a girl on a date on the day it was agreed upon then you'll lose a whooping 20 lp or in other words about a week's worth of progress, check your calendars people! You can now also call the girl to cancel your date diminishing the loss. On a date you'll have the same bar as with the chores, every action that increases lp will fill the bar and every action that decreases lp will deplete it, so take care what you do or say, a full bar means a successful date. You can also get date score for certain actions, these fill the date bar too but don't alter lp, they'll be abbreviated to ds. Dates generally last for 6 hours and it's possible for your date to propose to continue the date either an evening date location or the nightclub. Sex is activated by successfully completing a date with high enough lp and a full date bar. 1.8: Chores Each week you're supposed to do certain chores as part of the household. These are best left until Sunday as you don't have that much to do during that day. If you don't do the minimum of 4 chores then you'll lose 10lp with both(!) Bree and Sasha. 1.8: Gifts On valentine's day (most girls give just chocolates then, others will pick from their list), Christmas or the mc's birthday you'll receive a gift if you meet the girl that day and have at least 20lp (birthday) or 25lp (Christmas and valentines). Each girl has a specific list of items to give and if you already have that item, they'll skip to the next one, if they run out they'll give you a cake. The gifts from each specific girl are listed in their entry in 2: Girls. 2: Girls Currently there are 9 girls in the game of whom 5 are patreon exclusive, there are also 6 teaser girls (only have an event introducing them). 2.1: Public Version Girls Bree: Traits: sporty, bookworm, playful, geek Talk topics: books, food, love, sex, politics, travels, computers, tv Television options: romantic comedy, cartoon, discovery channel, porn (if lp>50 otherwise -1lp) Story events: finding your phone (living room), arcade gaming (arcade), home gaming (living room, needs the z-box), getting coffee (town), training montage (living room) Minor events: poolside fun (pool, spring or summer, >50 kp, had sex with her before), book signing (book store, need >25lp, 50$, 5%chance), Bowsette (living room, weekdays between 18u and 20u, at least 21 days have passed, 100lp) Dpl: knowledge, skill: videogames Favourite gift: books Favourite program: sci-fi Hangout place: during the week she studies at the university, on saturday she'll be in the arcade Kink gain: potential story gain: 13, watching sm porn, gifting the kink gain book, cumming inside her, talking: love (>50lp: 1/8, >20 charm: 2/8), sex (>20-charm/2lp: 1/4, >120-charm/2lp: 1/4), travels (>10knowledge and >80-charm/2lp: 1/4), tv (watched sm or femdom porn with her: 1/1), books (1/4) Kink loss: watching femdom porn, gifting the kink loss book Has after date sex Gift: z-box, knitted sweater (while wearing gives -5charm but +1dpl with bree) Sasha: Traits: rebel, dominant, submissive, guitar Talk topics: tv, fashion, food, love, sex, travels, sports, people Television options: scifi, fashion show, horror, porn Story events: welcome to the house of fun (living room), helping her unpack (hallway), playing pool (pub), band discussion (hallway) Side story events a: (unlock by having the guitar skill in the band discussion): meeting the band (map), stress relief (studio) Side story events b: (unlock by not having the guitar skill in the band discussion): a man's purpose (pub) Minor events: horror film discussion (living room), giving the spiked collar (clothes store,100$) Dpl: fitness, skill: guitar Favourite gift: jewelry Favourite program: horror Hangout place: during the week she works at the clothing store, on Saturday she'll be in the mall Kink gain: potential story gain: 5, watching sm porn, gifting the kink gain book, gifting the spiked collar, sex scenes (more advanced scenes give more kink) talk: love (>80-charm/2lp: 1/4), sex (1/4), tv(1/1) Kink loss: potential story loss: -10, watching femdom porn, gifting the kink loss book Starting gp: 5 Has after date sex Gift: dildo, anal beads, handcuffs, bondage ropes Samantha: Traits: playful, gourmand, family Talk topics: travels, people, love, computers, fashion, politics, food Story events: running in to her (town, after a week), helping her move (bakery), helping her study (park, in the weekend), run into Ryan (nightclub), about Ryan (don't tell her: story a, tell her: story b) Story a: marriage: marriage (next weekend), a shoulder to cry on (automatic if you run into her), a dick to ride on (all home rooms), splits in 3 paths Story aa: my wife's son: actual consequences (all home rooms, one week after the previous event) Story ab: divorce : smack the dick Story ac: sharing is caring: preferences, sexy negotiations (bakery) Story b: breakup: drunken visit (living room), date (bakery) Dpl: charm, fitness and skill: dancing Favourite gift: clothes, underwear Favourite date: cinema Hangout place: during the week she works at the bakery, she also makes appearances at the mall and pub Kink gain: potential story gain: 5, gifting the kink gain book, Kink loss: gifting the kink loss book Has after date sex Can get pregnant Gift: charm book, funny t-shirt Aletta: Traits: dominant Anti-traits: family Talk topics: travels, sex (>60lp ) Story events: meet the boss (office, take a break), brownnosing (office, work hard), working late (office, work hard), pink nosing (office, work hard) Dpl: fitness, charm, career Hated gift: sweets Hated date: cinema, home Kink gain: gifting the kink gain book, during chats Kink loss: gifting the kink loss book, during chats Gift: 50$ (she will always give this) 2.2: Patreon Exclusive Girls (the only scenes they have are the one introducing them) Anna: Traits: submissive, playful Anti-traits: family Talk topics: love, sex (>60lp ), travels, music Story events: either meeting the band or a man's purpose (Sasha’s side event), barfly Side story events: practice screw-up (band storyline) Dpl: charm Hated gift: underwear Hated date: restaurant Kink gain: potential story gain: 1, gifting the kink gain book, talking: music (1/1), sex scenes Kink loss: gifting the kink loss book Has after date sex Gifts: leather jacket Audrey: Traits: princess, submissive, rebel, flirty Talk topics: love, sex, food, travels, sport, fashion Story events: white knight (pub), tease (office), more teasing (gym), date (spring or summer) Dpl: fitness, charm, martial arts, money Favourite gifts: purse(2x), clothes, sex toy Favourite date: waterpark Kink gain: potential story gain: 11, gifting the kink gain book Kink loss: gifting the kink loss book Has after date sex Gifts: nothing (what did you expect? Also no cake) Hanna: Traits: rebel, sportsy Talk topics: love, sex, food, travels, sport, fashion, politics, tv, books, people, computers Story events: cardio bunny (gym), busted (gym), you too (gym), not wasting water (gym) Dpl: fitness (2x) Favourite date: waterpark, park Kink gain: potential story gain: 10, gifting the kink gain book Kink loss: gifting the kink loss book Gifts: leather jacket Kleio: Traits: rebel, guitar Talk topics: love, sex(>25charm), food (skill: cooking), politics, travels, fashion, books(>25charm), music Story events: either meeting the band or a man's purpose (Sasha’s side event), defrost the ice queen, tattoo, is the recorder on?(studio) Side story events: practice scuffle (band storyline) Dpl: fitness, knowledge, guitar Favourite date: pub Kink gain: gifting the kink gain book, sex scenes Kink loss: gifting the kink loss book Starting gp: 10 Has after date sex Can get pregnant Gifts: sunglasses, military boots Lexi: Traits: slutty, dumb, trashy, vegan (one of these is not like the others) Talk topics: love(>25lp), sex, food, tv, fashion Story events: honey trap (map), revenge sucks (nightclub), going for a swim (home) Side story events: pimping made easy (mall, on a date) Dpl: fitness, knowledge, guitar Favourite date: pub Kink gain: gifting the kink gain book, sex scenes Kink loss: gifting the kink loss book Starting gp: 10 Has after date sex Can get pregnant Gifts: condom, Lexi’s panties 2.3: Teaser Girls Kylie: university, >7 days played, between 10 and 17 Alexis: promoted 3 times, >7 days played, between 14 and 17, 10% chance Harmony: church, attend mass, need to have attended mass once before Palla: mall, >10 days played, between 14 and 18 Shiori: my office (gained after being promoted once), work or work hard, 20% chance Natalie: during Samantha’s wedding 3: Walkthrough My choices are martial arts, guitar and hung this will give you the martial arts skill, guitar skill (necessary for the band storyline) and enough charm to unlock the laugh option in Sasha’s first event Since on the first day my stats are completely full i go study at the uni 3 times to raise my knowledge (which was 0) to get more money. Next objective is to get 100$ spare to buy the leather vest to get my charm up to 10 to get the most out of Sasha’s unpacking event, get the unpacking event before the next weekend to get the most out of Sasha’s pool event, that's the only urgent stuff done, do the rest at your own leisure. 3.1: Intro The intro consists of 4 sets of questions, each of the answers give different attributes and skills, you need to pick a bad skill to be able to pick a 4th question A) martial arts (skill: martial arts, fitness +3) B) golf (skill: golf, fitness +2, charm +1) C) cooking (skill: cooking , charm +2, knowledge +1) D) dancing (skill: dancing, charm +2, fitness+1) E) nothing (knowledge+1, charm+1, fitness+1) 2: A) videogames (skil: videogames, knowledge+1, fitness+1, charm +1) B) fitness (fitness +3) C) partying (charm +3) D) reading (knowledge +3) E) guitar (skill: guitar, charm +3) F) nothing (knowledge+1, fitness+1, charm +1) 3: A) nothing (skips 4) B) unlucky C) debt D) animal hated 4: A) marathon (fitness+3) B) people person (charm +3) C) eating contest (skill: iron stomach knowledge+1, fitness+1, charm+1) D) best of class (knowledge+3) E) no sleep (till Brooklyn!) (skill: no sleep, knowledge +2) F) hung (skill: hung, charm+2, fitness +1 (as in fit this inside of you, booyah!)) Best initial daily schedule imo 6u: wake up (set the alarm) and shower, Bree will ask you to leave, this will net you lp with her if you are hung 7u: watch tv or do a chore 8u: kitchen with Bree, compliment her (free action, once per day), this will either increase lp or decrease it but we're going to get it back immediately anyway, talk to her 9u: kitchen with Sasha, compliment her (free action, once per day), eat with her, also drink the coffee (your energy level should be 8 which brings you right back at 10 for free) 10u: office: work hard 14u: office: work hard 18u: home: either tv with Bree (if you have enough lp with her) or wait for 2 hours (your fun levels are too low to do anything else) 20u: eat with the girls 21u: tv with Sasha (if you have enough lp with her) 23u: sleep 3.2: Events Important: events are currently only important because of story flags, they're also good sources of lp and kp, however: just because you don't have the necessary stats doesn't mean that you have to start over, you can fail all the events and still receive the full experience 3.2.1: Sasha 1) welcome to the house of fun (immediately after intro): Help Sasha with unloading her stuff, if you want to see her dom route then you can lose -5kp here by choosing "be awkward", if you don't want that then you need at least 4 charm (earned during the intro). 2) helping to unpack (hallway between 9 and 24 when Sasha is in her room and not sleeping): Help Sasha by unpacking her stuff, this event has more options the more energy you have, the thresholds are 2,5 and 7. 3) playing pool (pub on Friday or Saturday night): Play pool with Sasha in the pub, this event is optimal if it's been less than 7 days since the start of the game, despite appearances "yes, later" is better than "yes, now" as it leads to an extra dialogue. 4) band discussion (hallway between 18 and 24 when Sasha is in her room and not sleeping, at least 30lp). Sasha's playing bass in her room. Important: this event has 2 options to end the event prematurely: "leave" and "don't play too late", choosing one of these will mean losing access to Kleio and anna for this playthrough! If you have the skill: guitar then this event opens up the band storyline, if you don't then this leads to "a man's purpose". Minor event: 1) a man's purpose (pub on Friday between 20 and 23, not skill: guitar) (public version) Help the girls with setting up their equipment (or not) This event is the alternative event introducing anna and Kleio for people without the guitar skill 3.2.2: Bree 1) finding your phone (living room, at least 10lp, Bree needs to be playing on her phone) Bree helps you look for your phone, being unfriendly here gives +5kp 2) arcade gaming (arcade, requires 20lp, Saturday, Bree needs to be there) Play with Bree in the arcade, no dialogue choices to make 3) home gaming (living room, between 10u and 19u, requires 30lp, requires z-box, bree needs to be there): Bree's playing with your joystick at home, you can tease her for 5kp 4) getting coffee (during the week, between 12u and 18u, requires 40lp, 10% chance to fire every hour) Coffee and finances! My favourite! if you're cold to Bree in all 3 dialogue's you earn 3kp 5) training montage (not Sunday, between 18u and 20u, living room, requires 50lp, 30% chance to fire every hour ) Help Bree train for the big videogame tournament that will solve her money problems (what is this? An 80's family movie?) Unlike previous events being a dick to Bree only loses you lp (and you deserve it you monster!) 6) Cooking Lessons (Bree's Bedroom, between 9u and 22u, requires 50LP) Help Bree get learn cooking for her new job that will solve her money problems Bree messes up cooking, you can be mean towards her for 3KP but -5LP 7) Bree the servant (Living Room/Kitchen, between 18u and 22u, requires 60LP) Bree making food for you and calling you master 8) Bree Interview (Map, Monday to Friday, between 12u and 18u, LP65) Bree goes to a job interview and you meet her there as moral support if you covered her rent you can get it back now if you don’t take it you get +7LP Minor events: 1) poolside fun (during the swim activity, between 9u and 19u, requires 50kp, had sex with Bree) 2) Bowsette (hallway, during the week, between 18u and 20u, requires 50lp, 50% chance to fire every hour, at least 21 days played) If you already had sex with Bree then you can have sex with her now, in that costume, if you don't then you'll lose out for this playthrough (how does that tail keep on though?) 3.2.3: Samantha 1) running into Samantha (town, between 10u and 17u, at least 7 days played) Introduction to Samantha, unlocks her for normal gameplay 2) helping her move (bakery, requires 20lp, Samantha needs to be there) If you help Samantha move then time will skip to 21u, also you need 20 fitness to move in the heavy boxes 3) studying in the park (park, requires 30lp, between 10u and 17u, Samantha needs to be there) If you have 25 knowledge and you're a dick to her then you'll gain 5kp 4) running into Ryan (nightclub, requires 40lp, Samantha isn't there) Ryan is a dick who goes after multiple girls, what kind of asshole does such a thing (whistles) You have a week to complete this event before you're inevitable in the marriage path Afterwards you'll have the option to tell Samantha "about Ryan", if you tell her then you'll proceed on the break-up path, if you don't then you'll remain on the marriage path 3.2.3.1: Samantha break-up 1) drunken visit (living room, between 22u and 4) Oh yeah! 2) date (bakery, requires 50lp, Samantha needs to be there) You can pick shopping and if you pick the swimsuit (and Samantha has at least 50lp or 25kp) then she'll gain a new in game swimsuit Unlocks kissing and dating 3.2.3.2: Samantha marriage 1) marriage (Saturday, between 12u and 20u, at least 7 days after the 3th event) Introduction of Natalie, going to the bathroom leads to a Natalie scene, just not with you (this also gives you evidence of Ryan cheating for use later if you didn't do the "running into Ryan"-event) 2) a shoulder to cry on (between 10u and 18u, requires 60lp, Samantha needs to be there) No choices that give any points but you will receive a book from this one A cookbook (skill: cooking), sports book (fitness +2) or charm book (charm +2) This is currently the only place in game where you can earn an extra skill 3) a dick to ride on (any homeroom, between 20u and 24u, requires 70lp) Oh yeah! This event is a doozzy, it currently leads to 3 different paths (4 in the future) If she gets pregnant here then you'll get on the "my wife's son"-path If you reveal Ryan's cheating and apologize then you get put on the "divorce"-path If you don't reveal Ryan's cheating you'll get put on the "sharing is caring"-path If you reveal Ryan's cheating and say "you're no better" then you'll be put on no paths (yet) but you'll unlock kissing and dating 3.2.3.1.1: My Wife's Son 1) actual consequences (any homeroom, between 16u and 24u, at least 7 days after the last event) 3.2.3.1.2: Divorce 1) smack the dick (between 14 and 15, at least 80lp, 25% chance) Yes, finally! also this event leads to the second event of the break-up path (date) 3.2.3.1.3: Sharing Is Caring 1) preferences (between 14 and 15, at least 80lp, 10% chance) 2) sexy negotiations (bakery, Samantha needs to be there, at least 85lp) Say you're interested to go further on this path, refusal leads to no path for now (also no dating or kissing) 3.2.4: band storyline (patreon exclusive) 1) meeting the band (town, Friday between 20u and 21u) (public version) This event unlocks both Kleio and anna for people who have the guitar skill Minor events: 1) stress relief (studio, practicing, at least 25% practice bar filled, Sasha: at least 25lp) Sasha gets a little stressed out and needs your help unwinding (and not in that way either, strange huh?) Following immediately is the best option, afterwards you can gain 5 kp (with the collar), lose 5kp (massage) or gain 5lp 2) practices screw-up (studio, practicing, at least 25% practice bar filled, anna: at least 25lp ) Straightforward event, 5lp for protecting the pixie bottle fairy 3) practice scuffle (studio, pacticing, at least 25% practice bar filled, kleio: at least 25lp) Do you side with the person sticking up for you or not? (if this is a hard question for you: it shouldn't) 3.2.5: Aletta 1) meet the boss (office, take a break, at least 30 charm) To take a break you shouldn't have drunk coffee that day She gains +1kp if you ask for an extra Unlocks her for normal gameplay 2) brownnosing (office, work hard, at least 40 charm, at least 10lp) Standing up for her gives you +1kp 3) working late (office, work hard, at least 50 charm, at least 20lp), Apologizing makes you lose -1kp Unlocks kissing 4) pinknosing (office, work hard, at least 60 charm, at least 30lp) Promotions, here i come! 3.2.6: Anna (patreon exclusive) 1) barfly (between 20 and 21, at least 20lp) If you pick where are you she gains 1kp 3.2.7: Audrey (patreon exclusive) 1) white knight (pub, >20fitness, >20charm, Audrey needs to be there) (public version) Pretend she's yours for 5kp Intimidating needs at least charm or fitness higher then 25, otherwise you'll have to fight If you want to beat Danny here then you need 50 fitness, 25 if you have the martial arts skill 2)tease (office, at least 20lp, Audrey needs to be there) 3)more teasing (gym, needs at least 30lp, Audrey needs to be there) Be active and rough for 4 kp Be passive for -2kp Unlocks kissing 4)date (spring or summer, Saturday, 12 to 16, at least 40lp) Go a bit further each time for a total +2kp Unlocks dating 3.2.8 Hanna (patreon exclusive) 1) cardio bunny (gym, 10 to 17u, played at least 7days, at least 20 fitness, training) public version 2) busted (gym, 10 to 17u, at least 30 fitness, training) 3)you too (gym, at least 40 fitness, buy a membership) How do you know? And about the locker room gives you a total of 10kp About the locker room also unlocks her phone number Unlocks Hanna in game 4)not wasting water (gym, at least 50 fitness, training, at least 20lp) I mind makes you skip the event (you bloody idiot!) 3.2.9 Kleio (patreon exclusive) 1) defrost the ice queen (between 14 and 15u, at least 10lp) Pick the rock music for a good result Unlocks kissing 2) tattoo (between 17 and 18u, at least 20lp) Unlocks dating 3)is the recorder on?(studio, at least 75lp, Kleio needs to be there) Enjoy! 3.2.10 Lexi 1)honey trap (map, between 22 and 4u, at least 7 days played, at least 250$) (public version) If you want to beat Danny then you need 50 fitness, 25 if you have the martial arts skill If you lose then your stats drop and you lose 500$ 2)revenge sucks (nightclub) It really does, doesn't it? 3)going for a swim (living room, between 20 and 0u, Sasha and Bree aren't in the room) Unlocks Lexi for normal gameplay Unlocks kissing Unlocks dating Side-events Jack and Lexi: 1) date interrupted (on a date with Lexi at the mall, at least 75lp) 2) pimping made easy (between 16 and 17u, 5% chance) Say not really and ok to continue this path (now where's my feather hat and cane!) 3) well that was easy (talking with Lexi, 5% chance ) You lose 10lp (and your immortal soul, you heathen!) Minor events: 1) drug bust (park, between 0 and 5u, at least 75lp) 3.3: General Tips - after you have earned enough lp to be allowed in the bathroom alongside Bree then you can move your alarm to 7u - avoid watching tv with Sasha at 19, it takes 2 hours and thus you miss dinner time (and thus missing you Bree points) - in Samantha's marriage path you can buy a cookbook, giving you the cooking skill - you can buy clothing and accessories in the clothes shop and equip them in your bedroom (go to inventory in the sidebar), you can equip one piece of clothing and 1 accessory at the same time - swimsuit (clothes store,150$) allows you to swim in the pool during warm months which gives you +1 fitness, it also unlocks playing with the girls in the pool, it also raises your fitness attribute by 10 if you equip it, if you start in a warm month then i recommend getting it asap - sporting clothes (clothes store,150$) allows you to jog in the park which gives you +1 fitness, it also unlocks the gym where you can pay 100$ for a month, the heavy workout gives you a massive boost in fitness: it also raises your fitness attribute by 10 if you equip it, if you start in a cold month then i recommend getting it asap - fancy clothes (clothes store,150$) increases your charm by 10 (despite my personal preference, the leather jacket raises only 5 for 100$), it also gives you access to the nightclub and fancy restaurant date - the tweed blazer (clothes store,100$) is the only clothing which raises your knowledge (+5), the rest either raise fitness or charm - the learning machines work by each having a chance to raise their attribute by 1 if you go to sleep - you can't give the girl's gifts when they're at work or studying (you can't for example give Sasha the spiked collar straight away if she's there) - dates aren't always good for every type of girl, just because one girl didn't like most of the activities doesn't necessarily mean that all of them won't 3.4: Clothing Each piece of clothing and accessory that adds 5 to a trait will cost 100$ and each that adds 10 to a trait will cost 200$ Depending on the traits of the girls each piece of clothing and accessory you wear has a chance of adding 1 to your dpl, if multiple traits apply to the same girl then both will count(for example on Sasha the leather jacket has a 40% chance of gaining 1lp and 20% chance of 2 lp) Clothing: Fancy clothes, charm +10, pacifist (20%), princess (20%) (also unlocks the nightclub location and the fancy dinner date) Leather jacket, charm+5, submissive (20%), rebel (20%) Tweed blazer, knowledge+5, bookworm (20%) family (20%) Sweat pants, fitness+5, sportsy (20%), dominant (20%) Funny shirt, charm+5, geek (20%) playful (20%) Military fatigues, charm+5 submissive (20%) gourmand (20%) Sport clothes, fitness+10 sportsy (30%) (also unlocks the gym location and the run in the park activity) Swimsuit, fitness+10 sportsy (30%) (also unlocks the waterpark location, the waterpark date and swim and sunbathe in the pool activities) Accessories: Luxury watch, charm +10, pacifist (20%), princess (20%) Cool sunglasses, charm+5, submissive (20%), rebel (20%) Geeky pen, knowledge+5, bookworm (20%) family (20%) Sport shoes, fitness+5 sportsy (20%) dominant (20%) Funny badge, charm+5, geek (20%) playful (20%) Military boots, charm+5 submissive (20%) gourmand (20%) 3.5: Dates Cinema: 30$ initial cost, afternoon and evening • Events: there's a 5% chance that an employee will tell you that there's no more place, you can either try to convince him or bribe him winning points with the girl if you're let in, you can also sneak in gaining 2lp if the girls has the trait: rebel • Buy popcorn: 10$, once per day, if the girl has trait gourmand then +5ds, random chat initiated by the girl • Watch movie: if the girl has cinema in her favourites you'll gain double lp, if the girl has movie in her favourites you'll gain 1.5 times the lp During the movie you can choose to play with the girl a bit, if your charm + the girl's lp >63 then you can do all actions, if the girl has trait slutty then +5ds per action Personal opinion: good cheap date for Samantha and Lexi. Fancy dinner: evening, requires fancy clothes • Order for her: if the girl has trait submissive then +1lp,1lp if not you'll lose -5lp • Eat: +1lp, if your charm and the girls lp is high enough: +1lp, random chat initiated by the girl • Pay for both: 100$, if the girl has trait: submissive, dominant, princess or poor you'll gain +1lp, otherwise nothing • Put your hand on hers: if your charm and the girls lp is high enough (at least 50 together): +1lp, if not -5lp Personal opinion: personal favourite for Sasha, also good for Audrey Home: afternoon and evening • Chat on couch: random chat initiated by the girl • Watch tv: +1lp • Swim in the pool: (only in spring or summer, requires swimsuit) +1lp • Make some snacks: +1lp, random chat initiated by the girl • Play on the console (requires z-box) if girl has trait geek then lp+1, if girl has trait playfull then lp+1, if not lp-1 • Play guitar: (requires skill: guitar) lp+1 if girl has trait rebel then lp+2 • Play boardgames: if girl has trait geek then lp+1, if girl has trait playful then lp+1, if not lp-1 Personal opinion: good cheap one for Bree and Samantha Mall: afternoon • Shopping: 50$:+1lp, 100$:+2lp, 200$:+3lp, 400$:+4lp, 800$:+5lp, 1600$:+6lp • Arcade: 25$, if girl has trait geek then lp+1, if girl has trait playful then lp+1, if not lp-1 • Piercing shop: (girl has minimum sub of 30), here you can get the girl pierced which will actually appear on their in game images and (eventually) in their scenes, different piercings cost different amounts of money and levels of sub (up to 800$ and 90 sub) • Coffee: 20$, random chat initiated by the girl • Take a pic: 5$, +1 lp • Have a pastry: 20$, if girl has trait gourmand +1lp, random chat initiated by the girl Personal opinion: how there Mr. Pennybags, this is by far the most expensive date but very worth it if you can afford it, especially since the shopping activity is repeatable, this is also the only place in game so far were you can get piercings on the girls Park: afternoon • Picnic: (only summer and spring) if girl has trait gourmand then lp+1 and +5ds, if not +5ds • Snowman: (only winter, at least 10 charm) if girl has traits artsy or playful then lp+1 if not lp2 • Snowball fight: (only winter, at least 10 fitness) if girl has trait playful then lp+1 if not lp-2 • Clouds: (at least 10 charm) if girl has trait dreamer then lp+1 if not lp-2 • Poetry: (at least 10 knowledge) if girl has traits artsy or bookworm then lp+1, if not lp-2 • Running: (at least 10 fitness) if girl has trait sporty then lp+1 if not lp-2 Personal opinion: this one is kind of meh now, too many activities that require the exact trait, at least it's free, take Bree and Hanna to this one in winter if you want Pub: 30$ initial cost, afternoon and evening • Buy a round of drinks: 50$, if girl has trait rebel then lp+1, ds+5 • Play pool: if girl has trait playful then lp+1 • Play darts: if girl has trait playful then lp+1 • Eat a burger:25$ Personal opinion: you can still buy the girls drinks as well like normally in the pub making this a very good date Waterpark: 100$ initial cost, afternoon, requires swimsuit, summer and spring only • Waterslide: lp+1 if girl has trait playful then lp+2, random chat initiated by the girl • Buy icecream:10$, lp+1 if girl has trait gourmand then lp+2, random chat initiated by the girl • Spa: 50$, lp+1 if girl has trait princess then lp+2, random chat initiated by the girl • Swimming race: lp+1 if girl has trait sportsy then lp+2, random chat initiated by the girl Personal opinion: has been improved a lot, a bit expensive for what it is though